


Mulled wine

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: A special drink makes a man like you and you like him even more
Relationships: Brian May/You
Kudos: 2





	Mulled wine

The little store near Camden Market was filled to the rim with people  
Same every year around Christmas  
You did most of the stuff yourselves or tried to have local and crafted products

It smelled amazing in the store  
From the fresh bread, the gingerbread cookies, the scented candles and...

\- Y/N? Can you warm up another bottle of mulled wine?  
\- Is it already gone Jane? .. Sure I'm on it

You made this brew every year and it was very popular  
People came in here to warm up and taste it while shopping in your store, most of them bought home a few bottles

With a smile you looked around amongst all people in there, your eyes locked on a tall man standing almost in front of you 

Instinctively you felt a buzz in your stomach   
Was it really him?   
It was like you were in your own bubble   
\- Exuse me... Ms? Do you sell theese by the bottle?   
A lady next to him you assumed as his wife asked impatiently   
\- Ehhhmm... Yes we do, we are actually out of stock at the moment, you met his eyes, but we expecting a new delivery tomorrow   
\- Ohhh Thank you dear, did you hear Brian? .. We can buy a few bottles home tomorrow   
He sipped on his glass and smiled gently at you, the time stood still   
\- Sounds great, I can come by tomorrow to pick it up 

There it was, thoose eyes, that smile, that buzz again 

They left the store and you could breathe a little easier   
You sneaked behind the counter and took a few customers  
\- What was that all about Y/N? Did you see who it was?   
\- He comes back tomorrow, You just smiled and organized among the decorations 

That night you could hardly sleep at all   
You took a take away coffee on the corner and entered the store 

There was almost nobody there the first hours, you decorated some more and while your friend went to lunch you heard a familiar voice  
\- No.. You can't have that one, you have to ask mum about that right   
\- Pleeeeeeeease, the little girl looked with pleading eyes up at him   
He just shrugged his shoulders  
\- Grandkids huh, he smiled big.. Hello again   
You swallowed hard and tried to put yourself together   
\- H.. Hi... I'm sorry, the boxes didn't arrive today, it is hectic now during Christmas time

He looked slightly disappointed   
\- Ohh.. I see.. No... Put it back.. What did I tell you, he still had the glimpse in his eyes, no wonder why she teased him   
\- Here... You helf out a plate, take a gingerbread cookie, you smiled and poured up a glass of mulled wine for the both of you   
\- Thank you, I take one too, your fingers met when you gaved him the glass  
\- You are so welcome Sir  
\- Oh.. Please call me Brian dear, should I try to come back late tomorrow then?  
\- Yes, please do.. I put it away for you with your name on... Brian... So that nobody steal it   
Without thinking you winked at him and he answered with yet bigger smile 

\- I'm back Y/N... Hello Mr May   
In an instant it was like all magic was broken  
Still looking at you he answered   
\- Hello there, I was just checking if the bottles had arrived, but I come back tomorrow 

*Wink*

You were so doomed, this man was older than your own dad but you had to admit, he had something 

\- He is very attractive for his age  
\- Mmmmm... Yeah.. You bit your own lip  
Whole afternoon was crowded in the tiny store and when you finally got home you crashed in front of the TV with your feet up

Next day was almost like Christmas day, you woke up with even bigger smile on your face

Hours went by so slowly and as soon as it walked in someone through the door you looked up.. No Brian you sighed   
\- Can you close the store today Y/N? I have to buy Mick a present   
\- Of course... Go...   
It was like you had a blinkning sign on your head because she looked a little suspicious at you 

\- Ok.. Thank you sweetheart, see you Monday 

You ran around nervously around all by yourself and took a little peek in the mirror, what on earth were you doing   
Suddenly you senced that someone was watching 

\- Ohhh.. You nearly tripped over yourself   
\- Evening Y/N   
It was him, the buzz reminded itself again  
\- I have put the your box out in back of the store  
\- Thank you dear, I can drive around my car, I bet its a bit heavy right   
You nodded and went behind the desk  
\- In a minute, I will just close the register for today   
\- Sure thing hunnie... 

He smiled, took a glass and looked around in the store   
\- So.. Any ideas what I can give a young girl theese days, what do you all like?   
\- Hmm.. Well.. Theese earrings are nice, also the matching necklace, we have soaps, lotions, scented candles.. chocolate.. flowers  
He payed attention to every word while sipping on his glass   
\- Ok.. Wrap it up, everything you said  
\- Everything?.. Ohhh.. She must have been a good girl this year 

He just smirked at you   
You wrapped it all up in a beautiful giftbag with a golden bow

He payed it all with a smile and you watched him go out to drive around his car  
Never before had you closed down everything so fast

You took your coat over your arm, locked the door and went out in the back  
It had started to snow, it landed in his cotton candy hair like glitter

He brushed off a little snow from his arms, walked towards you with a smile. Bent down to take up the box  
\- Carefully.. It's.. heavy   
He put it in the back of his car   
\- This.. This is for you Y/N..   
He held up the giftbag he just bought   
\- For me?.. But... Omg... Why..   
With big eyes you looked at it   
So many times you had been longing after those earrings   
\- Yes.. For you Y/N.. As a thank you, for exceptional service, your smile every day and for its Christmas 

You blushed hard, a brief second you thought about what to do or what to say  
\- Thank you.. So so much   
You stood up on your tip toes and hugged him, placed a quick soft kiss on his lips  
\- Mmmm... He held you a little tighter - Ohh.. I'm so sorry..

You pulled away a little, just looked at him

\- Ehhhmm I'm just going to check if all bottles are there and..   
You looked inside and saw one was missing  
\- Wait here.. I just...,I go and grab one more for you 

You turned around and went inside again, you had on purpose left out a bottle and you let the door be half open behind you 

His lips was still tingling on your lips when you felt him near you  
He held around your waist and just breathed in your ear  
\- This is so wrong hunnie.. Please stop me.. I'm ol..   
\- I don't want to hear it.. please, you leaned your head back with a moan  
He kissed your neck, nibbled on your skin, pressed his body onto yours, in a flash he swirled you around, crashed his lips onto yours   
Your hand instinctively ran through his hair, he kissed you even deeper  
His hands started to pull in your clothes, you fell a little chilled air from the open door  
\- Ohhh.. Shit.. We can't stand here... come

You took his hand and like two giggling kids you snuck into the office in the back   
It was dark in there, just the streetlights   
You semi pushed him down on the couch  
He looked up at you and smiled  
You took off your dress, standing just in your underwear, you took his hand up to your burning core

\- Please... Please touch me

He leaned forward and placed a kiss outside your lace string, his finger followed the thin fabric up and down 

\- You want this?   
He didn't wait for an answer, he pulled them down and started to eat you out   
His hair tickled your thighs and you spread your legs further apart  
His tounge licked like an expert around your clit and he growled when his fingers entered you  
\- OMG.. Ahhhh YES  
He fucked you deep.. fast and you felt yourself dripping down his hand  
His fingers constantly rubbed your spot and you came again and again   
You looked down and saw him pull his fingers out licked them and around your hole pussy   
\- Ohhhh... Shit... Brian.. It's ... You kneeled and pulled down his zipper  
\- No... Please... I can't wait any longer sit

On wobbly legs you straddled him  
You felt the tip in your entrance and you sank down you waited a few seconds, felt he stretched you ou. You placed your arms around his neck and started to move   
His grip around your hips tightened up and he thrusted against you and slapping noises echoed in the office  
You giggled a bit and ruffled his hair  
He pulled you closer and kissed you hard  
\- Shit... I'm close hunnie... Ohhh..God  
You felt your walls tighten up and you rolled your hips while riding him through your orgasm  
He dug in his fingers in your hips and came hard while kissing you  
Your contractions emptied the last drops  
He kissed your breasts and looked up  
\- Y/N.. I...  
You quieted him by placing a finger on his lips  
\- Ssssccchhhh.. I know.. I know  
You don't have to say anything, you don't have to do anything  
It got quiet for a moment, you only heard your breathing  
\- Can I come by some day for a glass mulled wine?


End file.
